No me digas Adiós
by AsunaMisaki
Summary: Joey tiene una vida difcil sus amigos no saben de sus problemas ya que no les quiere preocupar. Kaiba es un solitario al que nadie se le acerca si no es por interés o por miedo. Una apuesta que sale mal, ahora el rubio tendrá que lidiar con los problemas del CEO y este tendrá que lidiar con los problemas del perro.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada aclarar que los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen pero que la historia es completamente mía. La podréis encontrar en otras paginas Webs, aunque siempre sera publicada con el mismo seudónimo tendrá historias alternativas, así que por favor no las confundáis con algún plagio. y dicho esto, espero que os guste.

El ruido de cristales rompiéndose hicieron que me sobresaltara y me encogí más sobre mí mismo intentando ocultarme mejor en el armario con puertas de rejilla que había en mi habitación, mientras mi mano derecha tapaba mi boca para intentar minimizar los ruidos que hacía al exhalar de manera entrecortada y temerosa.

Podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos furiosos de los "amigos" de mi padre.

Como cada Martes, estos se reunían en mi casa para ver el canal de deportes, o para jugar al póker mientras se emborrachaban a más no poder, y como cabía esperar, las apuestas no podían faltar.

Al principio eran apuestas pequeñas, cosa que con uno de mis trabajos podía pagar, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, estas fueron creciendo y mi padre me exigía cada vez más dinero para poder pagar las deudas que adquiría cada vez que perdía.

Siempre que mi padre tenía este tipo de reuniones intentaba llegar lo más tarde a casa para no tener que lidiar ni con el ni con sus amigos borrachos, pero esta vez me había engañado.

 **Flash Back**

 _Mis ojos no paraban de cerrarse y mis piernas apenas me sujetaban después del largo día de trabajos y clases que solía tener los lunes._

 _Mientras abría la puerta con lentitud e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, rogaba a los cielos que mi padre no estuviera en casa, o que si lo estaba que estuviera durmiendo la borrachera en el sofá o milagrosamente sobrio….sobrio…que buen chiste, hacía años que no lo veía así._

 _Al abrir la puerta una botella voló estrellándose contra el marco a milímetros de mi cara y uno de los muchos fragmentos de cristal rebotó haciéndome un pequeño corte en la mejilla._

\- _Hasta que por fin llegas! Perdiendo el tiempo con los inútiles de tus amigos como siempre, ¿no?- la voz pastosa y enredada de mi padre me alcanzo como un balde de agua fría.-Entra y cierra la maldita puerta de una vez._

 _Agotado cerré la puerta y con un semigruñido, comencé a dirigirme a las escaleras para poder cumplir mi cometido e intentar dormir algo. Rogando que ya que estaba en casa, al menos me dejara en paz por esa noche._

\- _¿A donde coño crees que vas?- Alargo la mano y sujetando el asa de mi mochila me tiro al suelo, al estirar bruscamente de ella.-Que mierda de educación te dio la puta de tu madre que ni siquiera sabes saludar a tu padre como es debido al llegar a casa._

 _No pude evitar que mis facciones se contrajeran en un rictus del dolor, no solamente causado por el golpe al caer al suelo, sino por sus palabras, que como cuchillos se me clavaban en el alma. Era muy sensible al tema de mi madre, desde que se había ido con Serenity hacia 7 años, no sabía nada de ella. Era como si me evitase, como si mi presencia le produjera malestar._

\- _Deja de remolonear en el suelo y dame el dinero de una maldita vez. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, es darme el dinero para pagar tus gastos y la comida de casa- mientras decía eso una sonrisa despectiva y cruel aparecía en su rostro._

\- _Papa, ya te di todo el dinero el Sábado por la noche, sabes que no cobrare más hasta el fin de que viene, por favor deja que me vaya a dormir, sabes que mañana tengo que madrugar, para ir al trabajo- mi voz salió como una súplica de mi boca, y me odie por eso, odiaba que mi padre me convirtiera en alguien tan débil y enclenque. También lo odie a el por mentirme tan descaradamente, todo el dinero que le daba se lo gastaba en sus vicios y adicciones además de en sus deudas, también lo odie por usarme como su saco de boxeo cada vez que tenía oportunidad._

 _Un rayo de ira atravesó sus pequeños y venosos ojos. Mientras su puño derecho chocaba con mi cara._

\- _¿A quien crees que tratas de engañar maldito hijo de perra, crees que no sé que tienes más dinero guardado? ¿A caso crees que puedes engañar a tu propio padre? Voy a meterte la educación que la zorra de tu madre nunca te dio, para que aprendas a no mentir a tu padre!_

 _Empezó a golpear sin censar, descargando en mi su furia y su frustración, mientras yo intentaba defender mi cara y esquivarlos lo mejor posible con mis brazos y piernas; el dolor estaba comenzando a ser inaguantable y no pude evitar las lágrimas que comenzaron a inundar mis mejillas. ¿Porque tenía que tener un padre así? Maldita mi suerte, si quería tranquilizarlo un poco tenía que darle algo de dinero y luego escabullirme lo antes posible a mi cuarto._

\- _Está bien, está bien papa, voy a darte lo que me queda, por favor para ya!- después de dos puñetazos más paro y me miro con desprecio._

\- _A ver dame ya el dinero, cretino! Sabía que tenías más escondido._

 _Con mi mano temblorosa, saque del bolsillo trasero la mitad de la paga que me daban por adelantado los lunes de mi tercer trabajo. Trabajo del cual mi padre no tenía ni idea, y esperaba que siguiera siendo así por mucho tiempo._

\- _Y yo que creía que me ibas a dar el dinero suficiente para que mañana por la noche pudiera irme con mis amigos al nuevo salón de apuestas que han abierto en la ciudad.-su voz sonaba sospechosamente dulce- Ahora tendré que conformarme con esta miseria e ir al bar de siempre a por las cervezas y a venir a esta maldita pocilga. Sabes bien que los martes son los únicos días que me permito algo de diversión con mis amigos._

 _Su tono decepcionado me hizo pensar que podría ser cierto, que por un maldito martes no lo tendría aquí, que no vendría con sus amigos y por lo tanto no tendría que soportar los lascivos comentarios y miradas lujuriosas que Keiichi me lanzaba cada vez que podía. Keiichi era el culpable de que evitara ir los martes a casa, con el tiempo se había vuelto muy atrevido y una de las últimas veces que estuvo en mi casa consiguió acorralarme contra la pared del pasillo mientras volvía del baño y empezar a tocarme con su asquerosa mano por encima de mi pantalón mientras que con la otra me sujetaba la boca empujando mi cabeza contra la pared para que no pudiera quejarme o moverme,_

\- _Oh Joey, con el paso del tiempo te estas convirtiendo en alguien muy apetecible-note su aliento en mi cuello y empecé a forcejear furiosamente para que me soltara-uff como me pones cuando te vuelves tan arisco, hace que mis ganas de domarte aumenten. Muero de ganas de que llegue el día en que te haga mío, y créeme, ese día llegará pronto-me dijo susurrando mientras su boca ascendía hasta mi oído derecho, para terminar mordiéndolo de manera que en su opinión supongo era sensual._

 _Con un movimiento brusco conseguí colar una de mis piernas entre las suyas y con un movimiento rápido le di una patada en la entrepierna. El golpe lo dejo sin aliento he hizo que se doblara de dolor mientras sus ojos me miraban con una cólera abrumadora._

\- _Te arrepentirás de esto-dijo con voz entrecortada._

\- _Antes de que me pongas una de tus asquerosas manos encima te mato! Maldito hijo de perra-le dije con el tono más amenazante del que fui capaz-si vuelves a intentar tocarme una vez más te desollare vivo!-Y acto seguido me apresure a llegar a las escaleras para subir a mi cuarto_

 _Ese recuerdo me hizo estremecer del asco._

 _Me ilusione pensando que podría venir a mi casa pronto después del trabajo para poder hacer los deberes y dormir pronto por una vez._

\- _Espera papa, se me olvido que unos clientes me han dado una buena propina esta tarde, aquí tienes-le dije mientras le entregaba la otra mitad de mi paga._

\- _Sabía que tenías más!-Su voz sonó llena de odio y desprecio mientras me arrancaba el dinero de las manos y me daba una patada en pleno pecho que hizo que mis pulmones se colapsaran por unos segundos dificultándome respirar.-Gracias, y no te preocupes que mañana no me verás por aquí- dijo socarronamente- Y vete a tu cuarto y haz algo con ese corte, no queremos que se te infecte y te pase algo malo, ¿no hijo?-dijo con una voz maliciosa._

Fin Flash Back

Pensé que por una vez no me mentiría, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia volvían a surcar mis mejillas.

Os preguntareis porque estoy dentro del armario en vez de huir, fácil a pesar de lo que la mayoría de gente cree sobre mi, no soy ningún idiota. Y se cuándo tengo alguna oportunidad y cuando es hora de retirarme, o en este caso, esconderme.

Al llegar a casa tal y como me había prometido mi padre no se encontraba allí, así que felizmente subí a mi habitación me di una ducha rápida y me dispuse a hacer mis deberes tal y como había planeado. Pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse de manera furiosa me interrumpió. Pensé que mi padre había ido al local de apuestas y como de costumbre había perdido, me extraño que volviera tan pronto pero supuse que había perdido más rápidamente de lo normal. Así que salí de puntillas de mi habitación y baje las escaleras lo más silenciosamente posible para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba mi querido padre y ver si valía la pena quedarme en casa o no. Pero justo antes de girar la esquina que dirigía al comedor escuche unas voces.

\- Vamos John! Esta vez no tienes como pagar lo que me debes-la voz de Keiichi hizo que me parara en seco y que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espina dorsal.- Estoy harto de tus escusas, siempre me pides que tenga paciencia, pero con lo que me debías más lo que acabas de perder la suma casi se ha triplicado, es demasiado elevada.

\- Keiichi, me conoces, sabes que al final te pagaré lo que te debo, venga amigo que más te da esperar una semana más- la voz de mi padre sonaba alcoholizada como siempre pero su tono era amistoso.

\- Una mierda John, si tengo que esperar a que tu hijo te de esa cantidad pasaran meses.

\- Pero te lo devolveré, es lo que impor…..-la mano de Keiichi salió disparada hacia el cuello de mi padre.

\- No te burles de mi John, sabes que esta cantidad me la debes desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy harto de tus escusas. Si no me la devuelves ya mismo, no puedo asegurar tu integridad física.

Al oír estas palabras uno de los hombres que estaban en la puerta, hizo crujió sus nudillos de forma audible mientras una mueca sádica se iba formando en su cara.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga Keiichi?-Intento hablar mi padre, pero la presión que Keiichi ejercía en su cuello le dificultaba el habla- No puedo sacar el dinero de donde no lo tengo… ten un poco de paciencia, algo se me ocurrirá- la voz de mi padre sonaba lastimera y temerosa, era una voz que nunca le había oído.

\- Muy bien si es lo que quieres yo nada puedo hacer por ti- Keiichi apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía alrededor del cuello de mi padre y con una mueca de desprecio lo tiro al suelo.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, dos gorilas entraron al salón y comenzaron a golpear de manera salvajemente profesional a mi padre. Quise salir a ayudarlo, pero la mirada sádica que vi en la cara de Keiichi me paralizo, involuntariamente solté un jadeo que tape apresuradamente con mis manos. No parecieron escucharlo.

\- Espera, puedo…puedo pagarte….el chico…-la voz de mi padre intentaba hacerse audible, me congele al escuchar la última palabra que dijo.

Con otro chasquido de dedos los gorilas dejaron de pegarle

\- ¿Decías?- la cara de Keiichi mostraba interés- Perdona es que estos dos idiotas no me dejaron oír bien lo que tratabas de decir- hablo con la inocencia de un niño, mientras los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a taladrar mi cabeza.

\- Vi cómo le mirabas….

Miré hacia la puerta, pero ahí había un tercer gorila. Torpemente retrocedí y subí de manera rápida a mi habitación, no quería seguir escuchando….de seguro había oído mal…o quizás mi padre se refería a otro chico a otra persona…desesperado me acerque a la ventana para ver si podía escaparme por allí….imposible, hacia cosa de un año el propietario había implantado rejillas de metal en las ventanas, ya que la zona era bastante peligrosa y habían intentado entrar un par de veces. Maldije mi suerte otra vez.

De pronto se me ocurrió esconderme en el armario y taparme con ropa, nadie sabía que estaba en casa, de normal nunca llegaba cuando ellos estaban, con suerte, pensarían que no estoy y se largarían… _pero volverían en otro momento…._ mi mente no me quería….el pánico se estaba empezando a apoderar de mi…¿que podría hacer mi padre?¿ Venderme?...no…por muy increíblemente mal padre que fuera , yo era su hijo por lo tanto algo tenía que quererme, ¿verdad?...¿verdad?

Me metí en el armario y procedí a taparme con ropas.

El ruido de cristales rompiéndose hicieron que me sobresaltara y me encogí más sobre mi mismo intentando ocultarme mejor en el armario con puertas de rejilla que había en mi habitación, mientras mi mano derecha tapaba mi boca para intentar minimizar los ruidos que hacía al exhalar de manera entrecortada y temerosa.

Unas pisadas fuertes y equilibradas comienzan a subir las escaleras.

\- ¿Joey? ¿Estás aquí?-la voz de Keiichi me congelo la sangre en las venas, parecía un padre que buscaba a su hijo que se había escondido después de hacer alguna travesura.-Vamos Joey sal, se que estas en casa, tu padre me lo ha dicho.- Su voz sonaba condescendiente.

\- Venga Joey sal, tu padre se ha metido en lio tremendo, y le tienes que ayudar, se un buen hijo y sal.

Cada palabra que suelta hace que mi respiración se acelerara más, ¿qué quería de mí?, ¿cómo iba a poder ayudar a mi padre?, _por favor_ _kami ayúdame_!

Las pisadas se habían detenido a la entrada de mi cuarto.

\- No sabía que te gustara jugar al gato y al ratón, oh, espera, eres una pequeña fierecilla, por supuesto que te gusta jugar.-Su tono burlesco hizo que mis entrañas se retorcieran.

Escucho dos pares de pisadas más que siguen de largo y se encaminan hacia el baño y otras que entran en la habitación de al lado. Después de un par de minutos esas pisadas también se acercaron a mi habitación y se detienen en la entrada.

\- - Despejado señor, en el baño y en la otra habitación no hay nadie-un voz que no conocía de nada, estaba informándole con voz apática la situación de las otras dos habitaciones.

\- - Oh perfecto, eso quiere decir que mi adorable Joey se encuentra aquí. Ayato ,baja y vigila con Kaneki a John, no vaya a ser que cambie de opinión con respecto a nuestro trato-mientras daba las órdenes, empezó a entrar en la habitación, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón donde el rubio se podía haber escondido.-Y pídele a Tomoe que venga con el maletín 2 y se lo entregue a John. Takumi, por favor, sal de la habitación y cierra la puerta, Joey y yo necesitaremos algo de privacidad.-las últimas palabras las dijo con falsa amabilidad y sin poder evitarlo algo lujurioso, deseaba poseer ya al rubio! Desde hacía años que había comenzado a desearlo y por fin podría cumplir su sueño.

Sus palabras taladran mi mente como aguijones, tengo que permanecer lo más quieto posible, mi padre no podía saber que estaba en casa, no podía! _Kami, que se canse de buscarme y que se vaya_.

La puerta del armario se abre súbitamente y los expertos ojos de Keiichi miran el montón de ropa con fundadas sospechas.

La mochila del chico estaba en la habitación y los libros y libretas en la mesa, por lo tanto ya había llegado a casa, las ventanas tenían rejas de metal, por lo tanto no podría haber salido por ahí, y por la puerta principal menos aún.

Me siento observado, a pesar de tener todo el montón de ropa encima mío, se que Keiichi me esta mirando, no puedo evitar temblar. De pronto todas las ropas que me tapan salen volando y delante de mi se alza el moreno mirándome con ojos triunfantes.

Me encojo más aún intentando pegarme a la pared todo lo posible.

Su mano se enreda en mi pelo y tira de el con fuerza para sacarme del armario

\- - Joey,¿ no sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente cuando te llama?.-Retorciendo la mano que agarraba dolorosamente mi pelo, comenzó a acercarme a el, hasta que nuestras caras quedaron a la misma altura.

\- - Suéltame maldito! No pongas tus asquerosas manos sobre mi!- Dije mientras intentaba darle un puñetazo en mitad del estomago.

Con una destreza impresionante, sujeta mi puño derecho con su mano izquierda, y retorciendo más la mano que sujeta mi pelo hace que me gire, dándole la espalda mientras retuerce mi brazo sobre mi espalda.

\- - Tranquilo, no pongas esa cara de susto, si no voy ha hacerte nada malo, te juro que te va a gustar tanto como a mi.-había acercado su boca a mi cuello y de manera desesperante note como sus labios comenzaban a recorrerlo.

\- - ¿De que mierdas hablas? Suéltame maldito maricón! antes de que mi padre llame a la policía!-Si la desconfianza con la que pronunciaba estas palabras se transmitían de la manera tan clara en la que creía obviamente Keiichi no me iba a creer. Volví a forcejear para soltarme, pero mis intentos eran infructuosos ya que retorció mi brazo un poco más, haciendo que sintiera que se me iba a dislocar del hombro.

\- - Jajajajaja, ¿de que hablas Joey? ¿Porque tu padre llamaría a la policía? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Tu eres el pago por todas las deudas que el tiene, y créeme salió incluso ganando, me aseguro que eras virgen, me dijo que solo por eso ya valías mas que todo lo que me debía, y para ser justos le ofrecí liquidar cuentas además de una buena suma de dinero, que acepto gustosamente.-Obvio mis insultos y cada una de sus palabras hacían que la desesperación aumentara en mi pecho, no tenía escapatoria, estaba solo, nadie me ayudaría.

Mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos al saber que mi padre es capaz de cambiarme por dinero, le importan más sus vicios que yo!, sabia que le dolía verme y que mirarme le recordaba a mi madre, por eso aguante durante tanto tiempo sus abusos, pero jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

\- - Ahora es hora de comprobar si decía la verdad, espero que seas tan estrecho como me aseguro que serias.

Con un movimiento brusco me tira encima de la cama, rápidamente me giro para quedar boca arriba y flexiono mis piernas preparándome para darle unas buenas patadas en cuanto intente acercarse a mi. Con movimientos lentos comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras su mirada se clava fijamente en mi.

Al ver lo que estaba haciendo me levanto de la cama y en mi desesperación quiero correr hacia la puerta para salir corriendo, olvidando que uno de sus guardaespaldas estaba ahí.

Siento como su mano se vuelve a cerrar dolorosamente contra mi pelo y siguiendo mi dirección me estampa contra la puerta, golpeando mi cabeza varias veces contra ella.

\- Vamos Joey, es hora de disfrutar, el juego del gato y el ratón ya se ha vuelto aburrido.

Mientras con su mano derecha sigue sujetando de manera firme mi cabeza contra la puerta, su mano izquierda comienza a hurgar en los botones de mi pantalón abriéndolos de manera desesperada.

Cuando siento que mi pantalón resbala por mis piernas, comienzo a forcejear de nuevo. Muevo mis caderas de manera violenta intentando alejarlo de mi el tiempo suficiente para darme la vuelta y presentar batalla. Si este cabron piensa que me voy a dejar hacer sin hacer nada es que no conoce para nada a Joey Wheeler.

Intento levantar mi brazo derecho, que antes había sido tan cruelmente retorcido y a pesar del dolor que siento veo que me responde bien. Doy un golpe hacia atrás y de manera satisfactoria puedo notar como se incrusta en su nariz.

Para satisfacción mía, escucho como Keiichi suelta un quejido de dolor, me preparo para dar la vuelta y seguir presentando batalla.

\- - Me has cansado ya Joey, he intentado ser lo más amable posible contigo, pero te comportas como un animal, si es como te gusta que te traten, voy a complacerte-Sus palabras están cargadas de ira, siento como su puño golpea mi mejilla haciendo que mi cabeza rebote contra la puerta.

Noto un cierto mareo y un dolor punzante atravesar mi cabeza, mientras Keiichi sigue golpeándome con desdén. Su mano se enreda por enésima vez en mi pelo y me tira contra el suelo esta vez, boca arriba. Noto como se sitúa encima mío, pero estoy demasiado aturdido para hacer nada. Con furia comienza a arrancar mi camisa y a bajarme los pantalones.

Sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi pecho con frenesí, su mirada lujuriosa y desquiciada no para de pasearse sobre mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremezca.

\- - Por favor déjame,¿ porque me haces esto? -Noto como mi voz se quiebra y más lágrimas vuelven a bañar mi rostro.

\- - Te lo he dicho Joey, te deseo, y serás mío a como de lugar- Se inclina sobre mi y comienza a lamer mi cuello- mmmh…que dulce sabor tienes-

Intento poner algo de resistencia y hacer que me suelte, pero mi cabeza me esta dando vueltas y apenas me quedan fuerzas para intentar empujarlo de encima mío.

\- - Así Joey, resístete, lucha, dame más placer- siento como sus manos rodean mis caderas y levantándose de manera brusca me gira en el suelo dejándome de espaldas a el, quitándome la ropa interior de paso.

Veo como su mano se extiende y pilla lo primero que encuentra, es el peluche del dragón negro de ojos rojos que Yugi me regalo como regalo de cumpleaños hacia unas semanas, y levantando mi cadera lo pone debajo de mi abdomen.

Siento de manera nauseabunda como sus manos comienzan a recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cintura y rodeándola comienza a acariciar mi bajo vientre, llegando hasta mi flácido miembro, el cual comienza a estimular de manera ruda y dolorosa. Un quejido de dolor se escaba de mis labios resecos y una oleada de lágrimas comienzan a ahogarme. Esto no puede estar pasando! Tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Deja mi miembro y se dirige a mi culo, acariciando mis nalgas. Noto como sus labios las recorren de manera incesante. Un rayo de dolor se apodera de todo mi ser cuando noto uno de sus dedos hurgando de manera violenta en mi entrada.

\- Ah…si…tu padre tenía razón eres muy estrecho…lo siento Joey pero no puedo esperar más, eres un suculento manjar- escucho como se baja los pantalones con desesperación y sin más mete su miembro de golpe y sin tardanza comienza a moverse con frenesí entrando y saliendo de mí.

Siento que me está partiendo en dos. El aire entra con dificultad en mis pulmones que se han cerrado en banda a causa del dolor…a lo lejos escucho los jadeos de Keiichi mientras la bendita inconsciencia se apiada de mí.

\- - Aaah…mmmhh siii Joey, eres tan estrecho, me encantas-Keiichi seguía moviéndose en el interior del rubio con desesperación, cada vez que estaba cerca de ese niño, este le hacía perder la cabeza y por fin estaba cumpliendo su sueño de hacerlo suyo.

Con un sonoro jadeo llego al orgasmo, corriéndose sin pena en el interior del inconsciente rubio.


	2. Mi sonrisa

POV Joey

El pitido, lejano pero insistente del despertador, empezaba a darme dolor de cabeza. Había pasado una muy mala noche llena de pesadillas que habían consumido mis energías más de lo que ya estaban, haciendo que despertara con un cansancio acumulado cojonero y con un humor de lo más irascible. Además pareciera ser que esa noche había decidido ser una de las más frías que recordaba, cosa que incrementaba mi mal humor.

Tal y como estaba, boca abajo, extendí mi mano izquierda para posponer como cada mañana diez minutos más la alarma, antes de salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la imprenta y recoger los periódicos que me tocaba repartir. Mientras que con mi mano derecha tanteaba mí alrededor para estirar la manta que de seguro se había deslizado de mí, dejándome desprotegido contra aquel intenso frio.

El dichoso reloj debía estar realmente lejos porque a pesar de lo mucho que extendía mi brazo no lograba alcanzarlo….además…sonaba como si estuviera más lejos y no en la mesita de al lado de mi cama, _que extraño, ¿Por qué la mesita está tan pegada a la cama?_. Para colmo de males la manta no se encontraba por ningún lado y un bulto realmente molesto presionaba mi abdomen hacia arriba, dejándome en una posición de lo más incómoda.

Harto del infructuoso tanteo decidí abrir los ojos a la vez que me incorporaba para poder ver que diantres estaba pasando. Un restallido de dolor que ascendía desde mi culo hasta mi cabeza hizo que volviera a caerme de bruces contra el suelo.

El suelo! ¿Por qué me encontraba en el suelo? ¿Y qué hacía Drago debajo de mí? (Drago es el mote que le puse a mi preciado dragón de ojos rojos) y lo más importante…¿ Porque mierdas estaba desnudo y adolorido?

Una maratón de flash backs e imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior comenzaron a azotar mi cabeza….no puede ser…me habían violado! Y todo porque la porquería que tengo como padre prefirió el juego y el dinero antes que a mí! Su propio hijo!

Note como la bilis subía vertiginosamente a través de mi esófago y con varias arcadas de puro asco y repugnancia vomité.

Me alcé de nuevo limpiando los restos del vomito que me había quedado en la boca con mi antebrazo izquierdo mientras intentaba girarme de la manera más suave y lenta posible. Con gran esfuerzo lo conseguí y cuando intenté sentarme apoyándome en los pies de mi cama, otro latigazo de dolor que ascendía de mi trasero hizo que desistiera de la idea.

Poco a poco y con todas las sensaciones de dolor a flor de piel, conseguí ponerme de pie apoyándome en mi cama.

Vi horrorizado los restos de fluidos y sangre que manchaban el suelo de mi habitación, un recordatorio oscuro y reseco de lo que me había pasado.

Y por milésima vez en las últimas horas volví a derramar lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia, de dolor, de vergüenza...mis piernas apenas me sujetaban y abruptamente me di cuenta que ellos podrían seguir ahí….que podrían seguir en la casa y de que si no controlaba mis sollozos podrían volver a subir. Aterrorizado por la idea los acallé como pude y agudice el oído para ver si podía escuchar algún ruido en la casa.

Nada.

Solo silencio y penumbras me rodeaban.

El repentino pitido del despertador hizo que me sobresaltara y volé lo más rápido que pude hasta el para apagarlo.

 _Joey no tienes tiempo para esto, venga sobreponte, tienes que irte antes de que vuelvan! ._

Mi cabeza parecía estar dándome órdenes lógicas que mi cuerpo se negaba a acatar. ¿Podría seguir con mi vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido? ¿Sería capaz de lograrlo? ¿Cómo daría la cara con mis amigos ahora? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a los ojos a May?

\- _Oh cielos! May...¿cómo podría declararme ahora?-mi voz salió con un susurro lastimero que hizo que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera._

Intente reorganizar mis pensamientos, no es que mi vida hubiera sido un camino de rosas. Cuando mi madre me abandono llevándose a Serenity con ella, apenas tenía 10 años, mi padre no tenía trabajo y por esa época empezó su problema de alcoholismo. Comenzó a juntarse con malas compañías y poco a poco se introdujo en el mundo de los juegos y apuestas. Tuve que hacer algo para sostenerme y ganar el pan de cada día, conseguí pequeños trabajos que la gente me daba por lastima o para aprovecharse de mi pagándome una miseria. El primer trabajo estable y medio decente que tuve fue a los 13 años y era el de repartir periódicos, el señor Kain Eiri me dio una oportunidad, la paga no era lo mejor del mundo, pero era estable y me permitía pagar ciertos gastos de la casa y me llegaba para algo de comida. Además aprendí rápidamente que si no te defendías por ti mismo nadie estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por ti, aprendí a esquivar los golpes de la vida y a devolverlos, pero sobretodo aprendí a actuar, si señores, Joey Wheeler es el jodidamente mejor actor con quien alguien se pueda encontrar. A la gente no le interesa si estas mal o si tienes problemas, si encuentran una debilidad, la explotan, hacen de todo para sacarte hasta la última gota que puedas dar en tu desesperación pero hay algo peor que que te intenten explotar y es que te tengan lastima y te miren con ojos llenos de compasión como si fueras un inútil que no tiene el control de su vida y que no puede hacer nada por si mismo mientras que intenten demostrar lo buenas personas que son auxiliando a un pobre desgraciado con limosnas, hinchando el pecho con petulancia y mirando con fingida compasión hacia tu persona. Es entonces cuando descubrí mi mejor arma para alejar a ese tipo de gentuza:

Mi sonrisa.

Y os preguntareis, ¿cómo tu sonrisa puede ser tu mejor arma? La respuesta es sencilla: nunca dejo de sonreír, por nada y por nadie. Si la gente te ve sonriente piensan que no tienes problemas, y si además añadimos el típico toque rebelde que me caracteriza, tenemos la combinación perfecta de joven rebelde al que le importa una mierda todo, que no tiene problemas y por amor al arte las busca.

A los 14 me uní a la banda Hirutani, éramos el terror de las calles, esos chicos se convirtieron en mi familia, nos protegíamos mutuamente y siempre estábamos peleando para probar nuestra fuerza e incrementarla. Una lástima que nos distanciáramos después de que Yugi y los chicos entraran en mi vida.

Yugi…el primer amigo que me demostró que se puede tender la mano a alguien sin tenerle lástima o compasión, el primero que no se quiso aprovechar ni burlar de mi cuando me vio destrozado por la incipiente ceguera de mi hermana, el primero que me ayudo de manera altruista sin esperar nada a cambio, el único al que le conté pinceladas de mi vida, sin llegar a profundizar obviamente, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Pero no, a él tampoco le podía contar todo, y mucho menos lo que me acababa de pasar. Aunque parezca estúpido mi orgullo no me lo permitía. Sabía que con toda la buena intención del mundo querría ayudarme y temía el día en el que él y los demás pudieran mirarme con lástima. Y eso sí que no podría soportarlo.

Tambaleándome y medio arrastrándome conseguí llegar al baño. Mirándome en el estrecho espejo de cuerpo entero que teníamos, no me reconocí. Mi cara era más pálida y delgada de lo habitual, mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, habían perdido ese rastro de picardía que siempre me acompañaban y me devolvían una mirada distante y fría…como si la de un muerto se tratase, esa mirada me rompía el alma, ese no era yo!, debajo de los ojos se podía apreciar unas ojeras profundas y oscuras justo debajo de mi mejilla derecha se podía apreciar un gran hematoma que había adquirido tonalidades morado-azuladas, en la mejilla izquierda muy cerca de mi ojo tenía el corte con costra, seguí bajando mi mirada sobre mi cuerpo y vi como mi complexión ya se había vuelto algo más delgada y casi se podían apreciar mis costillas, al llegar a la parte de mis piernas vi que entre los muslos habían pequeños ríos resecos de sangre. ..

La vista se me comenzó a nublar y las piernas ya no pudieron sujetar mi peso, haciéndome caer estrepitosamente, la mala alimentación de las últimas semanas, el poco descanso unido a la pérdida de sangre que había tenido me habían debilitado más de la cuenta. No podía seguir así! Yo no era una persona que daba lástima!, no era alguien débil! Tenía que seguir adelante!

Una incipiente bola de ira comenzó a arder en mi interior y como si de fuego se tratase comenzó a arder en mis entrañas. Si la vida me golpeaba yo iba a devolverle el golpe multiplicado por mil! Si creía que me quedaría tirado en el suelo teniéndome lástima de por vida es que aún no sabía de lo que era capaz. El espejo se hizo añicos bajo mi puño, ese no era yo, jamás seria alguien tan débil, jamás volvería a dejarme pisotear así.

Con renovadas fuerzas y con una rabia de la cual no era capaz de deshacerme entre en la ducha. Sentir esa rabia me ayudaba a seguir, a moverme sin pensar en el dolor. Todo mi odio se dirigía hacia Keiichi, pero sobre todo hacia mi padre. Ayer mismo, a pesar de todo hubiera dado la vida por él si se hubiera dado el caso, pero todo lo que sentía por él, esa esperanza de que algún día volvería a ser el mismo, esa ilusión de que algún día podríamos ser felices juntos, se había desvanecido. El poco respeto que me quedaba por él se había esfumado. Ya no me quedaba amor para darle, ese no era mi padre, era un hombre amargado y despreciable un ser repulsivo que no merecía mi cariño. Aún me quedaba un largo año para cumplir la mayoría de edad, tiempo en el que había pensado irme de casa si las cosas seguían así, pero visto lo visto, tendría que adelantar mis planes un poco.

Con ese último pensamiento abrí el grifo de agua caliente y lo puse al máximo. El agua comenzó a quemar, pero yo no la sentía, solo quería quitarme esa sensación de suciedad que me asfixiaba y ahogaba. Con movimientos bruscos y desesperados comencé a lavarme arañando mi piel ahí donde recordaba su tacto. Por más que frotaba no se iba, la sensación de sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, seguía ahí…latente…agazapada como una alimaña en las sombras dispuesta a asfixiarme en cualquier momento. Comencé a frotar con más rabia y dureza mi piel, mis uñas arañaban mis brazos y espalda provocándome pequeños cortes, en mi afán por deshacerme de un recuerdo que sabía que se me iba a quedar clavado en la memoria por mucho tiempo. Una sensación nauseabunda, se apodero de mí, el agua mojaba mi cara y se mezclaba con mis lágrimas arrastrándolas por el desagüe, me prometí que esa sería la última vez que lloraba por ese tema. Con movimientos más suaves y temerosos acerque mis manos hacia la zona posterior de mi cuerpo y de la manera más delicada de la que fui capaz lave la zona de mi culo y entrada lo más insistentemente posible, descendí por mis muslos para eliminar todo rastro de sangre y finalmente deje que el agua arrastrara el jabón y los últimos rastros que podía haber en mi cuerpo.

Salí de la ducha como pude y me acerque al lavabo, abrí uno de los cajones y saque una crema desinfectante-antiséptica que tenía guardada desde la última paliza que mi padre me había dado. Crema que iba a usar para lo que nunca imagine. Unte un poco de la fría y viscosa crema en mi dedo índice y de la manera más delicada de la que fui capaz, la aplique a los alrededores de mi entrada e intente introducirme un poco dentro, sabiendo que lo más probable es que tuviera desgarrada esa zona. Mis ojos, inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas debido al dolor. Después de unos segundos que me tomo recuperarme parcialmente salí y al llegar a mi habitación empecé a vestirme lentamente. Todo movimiento que implicaba agacharme o doblarme me era tortuoso. Apenas conseguí ponerme el primer bóxer que encontré, seguido del pantalón azul del traje obligatorio del instituto, la camisa blanca y la chaqueta de mezclilla azul a juego con los pantalones y por último los calcetines y zapatos.

Acto seguido recogí los apuntes y libretas desparramados sobre la mesa y los metí en la mochila, con esfuerzos sobrehumanos me agache a la altura de la pata trasera de la vieja mesa que me hacía de escritorio, la aparté y dando pequeños golpecillos hice que las láminas de madera falsa sueltas que había ahí se levantaran levemente para poder retirarlas por completo. Ese era uno de mis escondites favoritos, a lo largo de varios años había hecho lo imposible por ahorrar, estúpidamente creí que tendría alguna oportunidad de ingresar en la universidad, que iluso fui. Al final Kaiba tendría razón y solo sería un maldito muerto de hambre sin futuro, un perro sarnoso.

Apreté mis puños mientras la ira me envolvía recordando cómo era blanco de los insultos y desprecios de Seto Kaiba, el ricachón más engreído, insoportable y asocial del mundo, solo por tener esa monstruosa cantidad de dinero ya se consideraba mejor que nadie, ciertamente era inteligente y ágil, pero esos no eran motivos suficientes para ser tan déspota y despreciable. Aparté esos funestos pensamientos de mi mente como pude. Ni mi padre, ni Kaiba, ni el mundo entero decidirían por mí. Me convertiría en el mejor, más grande e importante Licenciado en sistemas de informática y me especializaría en todo lo relativo al mundo virtual. Desde que fui ahí me había quedado fascinado con ese mundo. Mientras divagaba en todos estos pensamientos ya había guardado mis ahorros, ropa interior, pantalones y blusas de la manera más compacta posible en mi mochila. No permanecería en esa casa ni un instante más.

Mire la hora, era tardísimo, ya no llegaría al trabajo ni de coña y apenas tendría tiempo de llegar a clases , quedaban quince minutos para que estas dieran comienzo y el instituto se encontraba a unos veinte minutos a paso normal. No sabía cuán rápido sería capaz de caminar.

Al llegar a la última calle conseguí correr un poco antes de que el dolor volviera a doblegarme. Mi trasero comenzaba a resentirse por el esfuerzo al que le estaba sometiendo. Pero el instituto se encontraba muy cerca, un esfuerzo más y llegaría a tiempo. Haciendo un último esfuerzo comencé a caminar a paso vivo y justo cuando me encontraba en las inmediaciones pude escuchar como el timbre indicaba el comienzo de clases.

Corrí un último sprint y como alma que lleva el diablo conseguí llegar al salón de clases. La puerta ya estaba cerrada, lo que indicaba que la maestra estaba dentro. Tomando una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarme, abrí la puerta de golpe entrando con paso firme y seguro mientras fingía una energía y un ánimo que no tenía en ese momento.

\- Joey Wheeler! ¿Estas son horas de llegar y además con esas pintas? ¿Y es que acaso no tienes puertas en tu casa? Sal inmediatamente y entra como se debe-Ya estaba, como siempre, había llegado 3 minutos tarde! Solo tres! Y pareciera que hubiera cometido a saber que afrenta. Y encima como si fuera sordo o un retrasado mental agregó susurrando- como se nota que a este muerto de hambre ni educación le dan, a saber en qué lio se ha metido esta vez.

\- Venga señorita, si hace un día lindo, ¿Por qué amaneció de tan mal humor?-le di una sonrisa pícara marca Joey mientras salía de clase y procedía a tocar la puerta como un niño pequeño. No es que no hubiera escuchado su comentario, pero esa profesora, juro, me la tenía guardada, no sabía qué le había hecho, solo que me odiaba de manera inexplicable, además pareciera ser que de un tiempo para acá tenía el humor de malfollada mode on a tiempo completo . –¿Puedo pasar?

\- Pase y siéntese, e intente hacer algo provechoso el día de hoy. Como poner atención a la clase por ejemplo.

Seguí mi camino evitando mirar a la cara a Yugi sabiendo que este tendría una cara de preocupación a parte de decepcionado. Tampoco quería mirarle la cara a Tristan que seguramente estaría pulgares arriba y felicitándome, mientras que Yami me observaría con una mirada penetrante y seria para hacerme saber que debía madurar. Me senté al lado de Yugi como siempre y, trague una gran bocanada de aire antes de girarme sonriéndole.

\- Ey Yug! ¿Qué tal, amigo?

\- Joey, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿En qué lio te has metido esta vez?- me contesto de la misma manera susurrante que yo, obviando mi pregunta totalmente

\- Nada viejo, como siempre los de la banda Shingu querían comprobar si sigo tan ágil como siempre. Pero no te preocupes ellos quedaron peor- le dije guiñándole un ojo. Y para cambiar de tema agregue- por cierto, ¿tienes los deberes de castellano? Anoche se me fue el tiempo volando mientras intentaba mejorar mis estrategias jeje.

\- No intentes distraerme del tema Joey! Sabes que no me gusta que te metas en esos líos, algún día acabaras realmente mal! Y si alguno de ellos es más fuerte y te hace daño realmente.

\- No eres mi madre Yugi, deja de decirme que hacer!- le dije mordazmente. Los ojos de Yugi, se abrieron de forma cómica, a causa de la sorpresa. Nunca le había hablado así. – Lo siento Yug, estoy cansado, anoche trasnoche jugando más de la cuenta con la baraja y esta mañana no he conseguido desayunar nada, y ya sabes lo gruñón que me pongo teniendo el estómago vacío. – Intente suavizar mi tono lo máximo posible mientras intentaba acomodarme en la silla. Un látigo de dolor recorrió todo mi ser en un instante congelando mi sonrisa y haciendo que grandes gotas de sudor comenzaran a perlar mi frente.

\- Joey! ¿Seguro estas bien? Estas demasiado pálido- la voz de mi amigo consiguió hacerme reaccionar más prontamente y con sobreesfuerzo relaje mis facciones. La voz aguda y chillona de la profesora me cortó justo a tiempo antes de volver a contestar de manera inapropiada a mi amigo, me exasperaba que se preocupara de esa manera por mi, no era un niño!

\- Señor Wheeler! Hágame el favor de prestar atención a la clase! Y deje de molestar a su compañero, sabemos que es un caso irremediable perdido y que con sus notas no llegara muy lejos, pero no intente arrastrar a chicos aplicados como el señor Muto con usted!

\- Y todos nosotros sabemos, por como amaneció en los últimos días, que desde hace tiempo necesita un buen polvo y yo no se lo echo en cara!- Las palabras salieron de una manera casual y burlesca de mi boca. Acompañadas de una gran sonrisa sarcástica. Esa mujer había conseguido agotar la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

No tardo mucho hasta que mis compañeros comenzaron a soltar las primeras risitas, hasta que el sonido se convirtió en un estallido de carcajadas, unos disimuladamente y otros como el caso de Tristán a pleno pulmón. Pero es que ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué hablaba con las paredes? ¿No veía que Yugi también estaba hablando? Pero claro noo tomémosla con Joey que es el único culpable de todo. Como si fuera a quedarme callado.

\- Joey….-dijo Yugi con consternación

Un violento sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas de la profesora que momentáneamente se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Perro, no sé si sabias pero el circo hace una semana que se fue. O no me digas ¿Se dieron cuenta de lo inútil que eres y te abandonaron aquí?- La voz prepotente y burlesca del CEO no tardó en hacerse oír, y es que de una manera inexplicable el rubio le hacía perder la paciencia con una facilidad vertiginosa.- Deja de interrumpir las clases como perro que ladra por todo, porque para algunos el tiempo es oro y no se pueden permitir perderlo.

\- Tu cállate riquillo de quinta, que nadie te dio vela en este entierro.- ¿Por qué Kaiba tenía que meter su narizota en todo? Hoy no estaba de humor para aguantarlo, si apenas me contenía con Yugi, menos con él. Aunque sinceramente ¿Cuándo me había contenido con Kaiba? Tenía ese don de enervarme hasta la medula al menor comentario.

\- Cuando se trata de algo que me afecta a mí y a mi tiempo, no hace falta que me den vela, perro, ahora se un buen chucho y obedéceme: Compórtate y guarda silencio. Y si al final del día eres bueno y obediente te daré una chuche por haber aprendido un truco nuevo- la sonrisa maliciosa que adorno su cara hizo que lo poco de cordura que me quedaba se esfumara y estallé

\- Vete a la mierda Kaiba!- y volcando la mesa me puse de pie para ir a darle su merecido a ese ricachón engreído.- Jamás te obedeceré! No soy uno de tus malditos empleados- gracias a la adrenalina que ahora corría por mis venas, le agarre de las solapas del uniforme y lo levante- Ni uno de tus desgraciados criados. Yo seré un perro, pero al menos soy un perro con la jodida buena suerte de tener amigos, familia y gente que me quiere de verdad.-hice una milésima de segundo pausa recordando la noche anterior y sabiendo que mis palabras solo eran medias verdades, para seguir diciéndole mientras preparaba mi puño derecho para darle un buen golpe en la boca del estómago- pero tú eres una serpiente venenosa cerca de la cual nadie quiere estar, todos te temen o se acercan a ti por codicia. Pero aparte de a tu hermano jamás tendrás a nadie a tu lado.

Vi como por un milisegundo un rayo de furia cruzaba su fría mirada, volviéndose instantáneamente en una mirada de desprecio y reafirmación, moviendo rápidamente su mano izquierda intercepto mi puño parándolo en seco.

\- Yo no necesito amigos en mi vida Wheeler, con Mokuba lo tengo todo, además me basta con tener perros que sepan obedecer mis órdenes.- y deshaciéndose con un movimiento brusco de mi agarre, añadió- aunque tú eres tan inútil que no te tendrías ni como lame botas.

Desconcertado en un principio por la brusquedad de su movimiento a la hora de soltarse, me deje consumir por el rencor y la frustración y comencé a atacarle ciegamente. Quería romperlo, destruirlo, no dejar de él ni el polvo. Odiaba ese aire de superioridad y prepotencia que tenía, odiaba sus desprecios, odiaba el sentimiento de inferioridad que despertaba en mi….

Tomándolo por sorpresa note con satisfacción como uno de mis puños chocó contra su perfecto rostro y como el siguiente se hundió en su pecho. Pero no me duro mucho la satisfacción. Con asombrosa rapidez se recuperó de los golpes y con una agilidad felina, consiguió colocarse detrás de mí girando mis brazos a mis espaldas, empujándome contra una de las mesas y al chocar con mi bajo vientre de la esquina hizo que me doblara de dolor sobre esta. El movimiento brusco que mi cuerpo realizo al doblarse hizo que todo el dolor que hasta ese momento había estado dominando explotara como como un monstruo hambriento. Con terror note como Kaiba se doblaba sobre mi cuerpo mientras retorcía aún más el agarre que tenía en mis brazos, para acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme con odio.

\- Jamás levantes la mano contra tu dueño, no serás uno de mis malditos empleados Wheeler y jamás lo serías. Para eso se necesitaría algo de lo que tú obviamente careces. Inteligencia. Cualquiera de mis criados vale mucho más que tú, perro sarnoso…

No podía evitar sentir los golpes de aire que azotaban mi oreja y cuello mientras me hablaba. Y era terriblemente consciente del peso que el cuerpo de Kaiba hacia sobre el mío. Un apremiante sentimiento de pavor fue incrementando en mi pecho, no me podía mover! Sentí como un líquido suave y tibio comenzaba a descender desde mi entrada. La vista comenzó a nublárseme y abrí los ojos con terror mientras miles de imágenes y sensaciones de la noche anterior comenzaron a aflorar en mi piel y en mi memoria.

\- Por favor no me toques más, haré lo que me digas, pero por favor, suéltame!- las palabras salían como susurros ahogados y suplicantes de entre mis labios.

\- Wheeler ¿Estas bien?- otro golpe de aire, producido por la voz de Kaiba…otro temblor que no pude evitar que mi cuerpo realizara. Su voz parecía algo sorprendida.

\- Suéltale animal! – La voz de Tristán se oía a lo lejos

Note como el peso que tenía sobre mi se esfumaba y como la persona que antes me sujetaba me soltaba con celeridad, como si quemara. Mientras los preocupados ojos de Yugi llegaron a mi encuentro.

Solo conseguí esbozar una débil sonrisa que intentaba tranquilizarle. No quería…preocuparle…pero me sentía, tan débil!...era consciente que en cualquier momento volvería a desmayarme….y no quería! No podía desmayarme delante de toda la clase, no delante de Kaiba! No! Fue el último pensamiento coherente que mi mente logró registrar.

En la clase ya nadie reía, y ya nadie apostaba a ver cuál de los dos saldría vencedor.

Nadie entendía que estaba pasando, no habían conseguido oír lo que los dos muchachos se estaban susurrando. Pero la fría mirada del ojiazul les indicaba que lo más sabio era guardar silencio.


	3. Culpa

POV Kaiba

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Qué mierdas acababa de pasar?

Como cada mañana había llegado antes de tiempo a la clase para poder trabajar en paz e ir solucionando problemas que los ineptos de mis empleados no podían solucionar.

La noche anterior habíamos tenido una junta que se alargó, como siempre, más de la cuenta. Es lo que tiene estar rodeado de zopencos que no pueden ver más allá de su ombligo y son de miras estrechas. Había comenzado un proyecto de absorción para poder expandirme a ciertos sectores a los cuales aún no tenía acceso y a los cuales pensaba sacar mucho provecho.

Como siempre habló el insecto de turno que " _tenía que velar por la seguridad de la empresa y que no podía apoyar momentáneamente mi proyecto sin saber con exactitud los riesgos que podía acarrear el hacer una absorción voluntaria u hostil a tan gran escala de otras empresas desperdigadas por el mundo_ ".

Como odiaba no poder tomar el control absoluto de mí empresa aún. Pero quedaba poco, unos cuantos meses y sería mayor de edad y podría deshacerme de los inútiles de la junta, que si bien eran algo más eficaces que los cinco anteriores y algo más fieles, seguían siendo como una piedra en mí zapato.

Un incipiente y tortuoso dolor de cabeza comenzó después de 3 horas de reunión. No quería hablarles de "Rakuen". Era un proyecto que había comenzado a desarrollar de manera clandestina en uno de mis laboratorios secretos. Ninguno de los ahí presentes sabían nada del proyecto y pretendía que así fuera hasta la finalización de este. Pero no faltaba mucho para que eso ocurriese y necesitaba allanar el camino a su pronta presentación, la cual no quería hacerla solo en Japón y América, mi ambición era mucho más, quería presentarlo a nivel mundial y de manera simultánea. Para ello necesitaba sucursales en más países, y desde luego en cada uno de los continentes.

Mi plan era sencillo, absorber a cualquier costo a las demás empresas que estuvieran desarrollando tecnología y programación de realidad virtual. Apoderarme de sus investigadores y técnicos y después aprovechándome de su infraestructura, que obviamente revisaría minuciosamente para después implementar las mejoras pertinentes, de su red de distribución y de sus clientes, lanzaría a Rakuen. Y como siempre sería un éxito.

Por si no queda claro Rakuen es mi proyecto sobre la realidad virtual. Construiría un mundo virtual donde se podrían realizar los duelos de monstros a un nivel superior. Se podría tener contacto con los monstruos e interactuar con ellos tanto a nivel físico como intelectual. Ese sería el mundo de las cartas de duelo de monstruos.

Trabajaba en darles personalidad y autonomía, una carta se podría resistir perfectamente a acatar las órdenes de su amo en cierta medida a la vez que podrían convertirse en amigos inseparables. La idea me la había dado Mokuba cuando un día me comento que le encantaría poder hablar con Krokodilus, una de sus cartas favoritas, porque estaba seguro que se llevarían genial. Y yo haría cualquier cosa por cumplirle el sueño a mí hermano, sabía que si lo conseguía, él se convertía en una pequeña bola de felicidad. Y para mí su felicidad era primordial.

Así que mientras estaba sentado en completa paz y tranquilidad en la clase, había comenzado a desarrollar un plan de ataque y distracción para que la junta me diera el visto bueno sin a apenas percatarse.

A 5 minutos del comienzo de clases entró Motu y su eterna sombra, Yami, en clase.

-Buenos días Kaiba- levanté la vista por un segundo y con un gruñido por toda respuesta, al ver esa enorme y estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su cara, me dispuse a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Kaiba.- Yami, por el contrario, solo pronuncio mí apellido de manera sería y escueta. Con un leve asentimiento de mí cabeza le di por saludado.

Absorto como estaba apenas escuché cuando el timbre de inicio daba comienzo a la tediosa clase de la profesora Amane.

Para mí no era un placer estar ahí y tampoco lo hacía por amor a la educación. Todo lo que se impartía en esa porquería de instituto yo ya lo sabía de sobra. Pero el maldito de Gozaburo había planeado amargarme la existencia hasta el último momento. No quería recordar cada una de las estúpidas cláusulas que había puesto en el contrato para que pudiera acceder al control de la empresa. Solo con recordar que una de ellas era estar en ese instituto de mierda hasta finalizar todos los años escolares de este, y acatar cada una de las normas, reglas y tareas que a cada uno de sus irritantes y estúpidos profesores se les ocurriesen, las tripas se me retorcían de pura rabia.

Pese a la voz molesta de la profesora, conseguí concentrarme en mi tarea mientras asimilaba cada una de la información útil o necesaria para realizar la tarea que nos estaba mandando para el segundo trimestre. No pude evitar una sonrisa triunfante, que obviamente se produjo en mí cabeza, jamás sonreiría delante de ese montón de basura que me rodeaba, al dar con la clave de distracción perfecta para los imbéciles de la junta.

-Señor Kaiba, deje de teclear y ponga atención a clases. No crea que tiene privilegios especiales en mí clase.-levanté la mirada de mí pantalla mientras un silencio mortuorio se hacía en toda la clase. No habían muchos profesores que osaran reñirme en clases o que se atrevieran a llamarme la atención. Pero esa profesora disfrutaba haciéndolo. No sé cómo, pero sospechaba que tenía algunas de las cláusulas de mí contrato porque, parecía ser la única que sabía que disfrutaba de inmunidad como profesora a mis posibles represalias.

-No son privilegios, es habilidad. Cosa que por obvias razones no puede comprender.- algunos alumnos soltaron unas risillas, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer un gran alboroto. La profesora con gesto de indignación se dispuso a seguir explicándonos la tarea que había planeado para nosotros, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada amenazante que casi me hace sonreír.

Como siempre el insoportable y exasperante perro, llegó tarde empapado de esa energía que conseguía hacer que cada uno de mis músculos se tensasen. No soportaba cuando lo escuchaba ladrar y menos aún soportaba esa cegadora sonrisa que siempre traía puesta. Intenté prestarle la menor atención posible. Solo había dormido 2 horas esa noche y necesitaba centrar mí atención en acabar mí estrategia pronto. Desvié la atención hacía mí ordenador de nuevo y volví la atención al asunto que de verdad me concernía. Pero no paso mucho tiempo…

-Señor Wheeler! Hágame el favor de prestar atención a la clase! Y deje de molestar a su compañero, sabemos que es un caso irremediablemente perdido y que con sus notas no llegara muy lejos, pero no intente arrastrar a chicos aplicados como el señor Muto con usted!- la voz de la profesora había subido una octava, demostrando que ya había perdido toda paciencia con el chucho, pero como siempre obvió al enano. Wheeler se había convertido en el saco de boxeo en el cual casi todos los profesores descargaban su estrés, ya que este nunca se mordía la lengua antes de contestar y estos podían castigarlo a placer. Cosa que me molestaba en cierta manera .

-Y todos nosotros sabemos, por como amaneció en los últimos días, que desde hace tiempo necesita un buen polvo y yo no se lo echo en cara!- vaya! Ahí estaba la respuesta, aunque sorprendentemente más mordaz de lo habitual. Aún así tuve que contener una sonrisa a tiempo, el perro conseguía tener gracia a veces. Pero eso no le quitaba lo irritante.

No pude evitar que los pelos de la nuca se me erizasen, sentía que alguien me taladraba con la mirada y me gire dispuesto a poner en su lugar al imbécil que se atrevía a hacerlo, cual fue mí desagradable sorpresa al darme cuenta que el faraón me miraba de una manera persistente, como escudriñándome. Levante una ceja a modo de interrogativa y el con una sonrisa ladina giro su vista hacía Wheeler.

-Jajaja menos mal que Joey vino a clase, sino menudo aburrimiento de día.

-Cierto, es mi héroe, como me gustaría poder contestar de esa manera a los profesores a mí también-fueron los comentarios susurrados por los dos idiotas que se sentaban delante mía mientras miraban con algo parecido a la admiración-gracia a Wheeler.

Genial, Wheeler, Wheeler y más Wheeler. Cuando aparecía en clase todos estaban pendientes de manera sutil del rubio, por si este decía o hacía alguna cosa graciosa o por si proponía alguna idea alocada a la que se le unían tres o cuatro más. ¿Qué le veían? Solo era un perro inoportuno que molestaba e interrumpía las clases, que me hacía perder el tiempo y que conseguía que los profesores nos pusieran más materia de estudio o de trabajo por los idiotas que le reían las gracias.

Por los visto las neuronas de Amane no se ponían en funcionamiento aún y las risas y cuchicheos de la clases fueron en aumento, mientras que el dolor de cabeza que casi me había desaparecido volvía a incrementarse y todo por culpa del perro, como si no hubiera pasado una noche suficientemente horrible con los de la junta. Los de delante tenían razón. Si el perro no hubiera venido a clase el día hubiera pasado en relativa calma. Pero no…tenía que venir a molestar y hacerme perder el tiempo.

-Perro, no sé si sabias pero el circo hace una semana que se fue. O no me digas ¿Se dieron cuenta de lo inútil que eres y te abandonaron aquí? Deja de interrumpir las clases como perro que ladra por todo, porque para algunos el tiempo es oro y no se pueden permitir perderlo.

-Tu cállate riquillo de quinta, que nadie te dio vela en este entierro.- la respuesta cortante de Wheeler no se hizo esperar, y yo la esperaba con ansias, siempre soltaba alguna estupidez que me permitía poder humillarlo más.

Su razonamiento era limitado como siempre, yo no necesitaba ser invitado a nada y menos cuando las cosas atañían a mí persona de manera directa o indirecta. Y así se lo hice saber. Disfrutaba hacerle saber lo inútil y poca cosa que era, sobre todo cuando se atrevía a oponérseme a mí. Ya que él conseguía de mí lo que pocos y eso ya tenía su mérito….tenía ese extraño don de hacerme perder la calma, de exasperarme y hacerme perder el control de mí mismo sacando todos mis demonios, que cuidadosamente me encargaba de ocultar del mundo.

En un momento dado se levantó furioso y se acercó a mí amenazante, zarandeándome de las solapas de mí uniforme escolar. Le mire de una manera burlesca mientras me levantaba hasta su altura, ¿es que pensaba que le tendría miedo? Comento algo sobre mí hermano y que yo siempre estaría solo. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que eso era algo negativo para mí? ¿Por qué iba a desear tener en mí vida a alguien más que a mí hermano? No quería admitirlo pero parte de sus palabras eran verdad. Los que se acercaban a mí siempre lo hacían por un interés oculto o no tan oculto como el dinero. Pero no me importaba, sabía manejarlos. Y tampoco los necesitaba en mí vida para algo más que no fuera cumplir mis órdenes a rajatabla.

Intercepte a tiempo su puñetazo y con menor esfuerzo del que me esperaba me solté con un movimiento brusco de su agarre mientras volvía a indicarle cuál era su lugar en este mundo, y recalcándole que ni para lame botas me servía.

Parecía desconcertado y vi como sus facciones pasaban por una gama de emociones hasta que se detuvieron en las de odio y rencor.

Esa sí que no la vi venir, de pronto sentí como un golpe de dolor se propagaba por mí mejilla derecha a la altura de mí labio partiéndomelo un poco y segundos después el puño del perro se hundía en mí pecho. Pero… había algo raro en sus golpes. No es que esta fuera la primera vez que nos peleábamos, pero parecía…débil…y muy a mí pesar he de decir que Wheeler no es débil, es alguien que obviamente no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos a la hora de luchar, no por nada soy cinturón negro en varias artes marciales, pero no es débil.

Me repuse rápidamente de la sorpresa y en un rápido movimiento me coloqué detrás de él retorciendo sus brazos hacía a tras mientras le empujaba contra una mesa para poder reducirlo. Fácil. Demasiado fácil para mí gusto, no estaba al 100% y eso me cabreaba aún más. ¿Por qué coño había empezado una pelea conmigo si no era capaz de estar a la altura?.

Me coloque sobre el para asegurarme que no fuera alguna treta suya y que no pudiese escapar.

-Jamás levantes la mano contra tu dueño, no serás uno de mis malditos empleados Wheeler y jamás lo serías. Para eso se necesitaría algo de lo que tú obviamente careces. Inteligencia. Cualquiera de mis criados vale mucho más que tú, perro sarnoso-estuve a punto de agrégale unas cuantas palabras "cariñosas" más. Pero entonces noté como su cuerpo temblaba. Acerque mí cara un poco más a la suya para poder verle a los ojos antes de burlarme de su debilidad, pero sus palabras me pararon en seco.

-Por favor no me toques más, haré lo que me digas, pero por favor, suéltame!-su voz era un susurro desesperado y suplicante. ¿Desde cuándo el perro cedía tan fácilmente y sobre todo, desde cuándo suplicaba?

-Wheeler ¿Estas bien?-otro temblor le sacudió el cuerpo y escuche la voz del simio de su amigo pero lo que vi me hizo soltarle como si de un leproso se tratase.

Mire de manera fría y amenazante a toda la clase por si a alguno se le ocurría decir algo y me enfrasque en mis pensamientos.

De todos es sabido que disfruto del miedo y terror que infundo a los insectos que me rodean. Sobre todo si no son capaces de sostenerme ni la mirada. Me encanta ver como sus caras se contraen en muecas de miedo e incertidumbre a causa de no saber lo que les puede pasar. Disfruto machacando y pisoteando a cualquiera que cree que puede hacerme algo y cuando hablamos de ratas que se atreven a usar a mí hermano disfruto hundiéndolos en la más profunda miseria y destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de labrarse un futuro. Cuando amenazan la seguridad de mí hermano soy capaz de todo. Sino..que se lo pregunten a los antiguos miembros de mí consejo. Los cinco grandes se hacían llamar, Ja! Los cinco gusanos diría yo. No quedaba ni el polvo de ellos.

Pero Joey Wheeler no. Él era un tema a parte. Disfrutaba humillándolo, y metiéndome con él. Pero sobretodo disfrutaba de mis enfrentamientos verbales, y por qué no, fiscos que llevábamos a cabo. ¿Y cuál era el motivo?... El jamás bajaba la mirada, jamás se doblegaba ante mí ni cedía. No me tenía miedo, era estúpido al no temerme, pero ese rasgo suyo me hacía apreciarlo en cierta manera, pero sobretodo me hacía desear someter, pisotear y quebrar ese carácter suyo, hasta hacerlo caer de rodillas ante mí. Era un reto, el único que me suponía un reto en este campo y me gustaba, me gustaba tener a alguien con quien enfrentarme sin que se meara encima a mí menor soplido.

Pero esa mañana sus ojos me miraron como nunca lo habían hecho…con terror, sus ojos estaban nublados por un miedo irracional que me dejo con una sensación muy desagradable en el cuerpo.

Con cierta incertidumbre observe como a los segundos de haber llegado Yugi, el perro perdía el conocimiento.

-¿Qué coño le has hecho Kaiba?- las manos del simio agarraron el cuello de mí chaqueta mientras este escupía rabia y rencor.

-¿Acaso tengo yo la culpa de que el perro sea tan patético y débil?- ¿Quién se creía este para tocarme? Con suma tranquilidad, cogí la mano que me sujetaba del cuello y con apenas ningún esfuerzo la aparté de mí persona doblándosela hacía el exterior. – no vuelvas a tocarme. No quiero desprenderme de ropas que no podrías pagarme ni en un millón de años, por manchármelas con tus zarpas.

-Serás….!- ya preparaba el puño de la otra mano para golpearme.-rodé mis ojos con hastío, pelearme con este no me producía ninguna sensación, no estaba de por medio esa adrenalina que me inundaba cada vez que lo hacía con Wheeler.

-Tristán, déjalo, tenemos que llevar a Joey a la enfermería, no se encuentra muy bien- la voz preocupada de Yugi hizo que el idiota de su amigo me soltara inmediatamente pera ir auxiliar a su amigo.

El cerebro de la profesora por fin había comenzado a funcionar después de ese largo cortocircuito y se había puesto histérica. Despotricando como estaba, nadie le presto la menor atención y yo menos.

Eche una última mirada al perro que seguía inconsciente mientras Tristán lo alzaba en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería junto a toda la empalagosa pandilla. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien con el rubio.

Como era de esperarse no acabamos de dar la primera clase, pero tras el alboroto inicial las clases habían seguido su curso normal aunque el ambiente de la clase se había vuelto sutilmente más pesado y varios dirigían discretamente sus miradas acusadoras hacía mí, como si hubiera cometido a saber que afrenta. Pero no me importaba, la mirada de esas cucarachas me resbalaba completamente. Solo hubo una interrupción más en mí pacifico día, alrededor del segundo recreo.

-Kaiba, ¿podemos hablar?- la voz serena pero sería del faraón hizo que levantara mí vista del ordenador y la posara vagamente en su persona.

-¿Qué quieres _faraón_?- no pude evitar el tono de burla.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?- sus ojos me escudriñaban nuevamente de manera persistente, como intentando encontrar algo que no veía.

-¿De qué hablas?- su mirada ya empezaba a irritarme ¿Qué era yo? ¿Un maldito Picasso?

-¿Qué te dijo Joey antes de perder el conocimiento?-había acentuado el escudriño en mí rostro mientras arrugaba la frente como si fuera un enigma difícil de resolver.

-Si el perro me dijo algo o no, no es asunto tuyo, eso lo primero y lo segundo, no me interesas, deja de mirarme así.-pareció sorprendido en un principio por mí afirmación, y después al comprender mis palabras, quito su mirada de manera bochornosa

-No te estaba mirando de ese modo.-su voz seguía siendo tranquila y firme aunque ya no me miraba-y en cuanto a Joey no sé si sepas, pero lo han trasladado de urgencia al hospital y Yugi está preocupado ya que no le quieren dar información por no ser familiar.

-No entiendo porque me cuentas esto, lo que le pase al perro no es de mí incumbencia ni me interesa. Y si no me mirabas de ese modo, evita mirarme pues, un día de estos me gastarás.-le dije dándole a entender que le había pillado en varias ocasiones con esa irritante mirada encima mío y no solo el día de hoy.

-Entiendo.-sin decir una palabra más se fue hacia los demás. Era raro verlo solo sin el enano de Yugi pegado a él todo el tiempo.

Pero no dándole más importancia de lo que merecía volví a centrarme en la segunda cosa más importante para mí. Mi empresa.

Al llegar a la mansión apenas comí algo, me puse unos vaqueros azul oscuro una camiseta negra cómoda y me encerré en mí estudio. Ese día estaba demasiado cansado para ir a la sede y aguantar a todos esos inútiles. Me dispuse a revisar los nuevos proyectos y mirando el balance general del trimestre, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido y al despertar me percate de que mi hermano había entrado y estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con las piernas flexionadas hasta su pecho, y con la cabeza oculta entre sus bracitos, que estaban apoyados en estas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mokuba?, no te oí entrar.

-Tranquilo hermano, no te quería molestar, sé que anoche volviste muy tarde y esta mañana te fuiste temprano a clases.-su voz sonaba algo decaída y eso me preocupó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- le dije mientras me levantaba de mí silla para acércame a él y ponerme a su altura. Notar su preocupación me enterneció. Tenía los músculos entumecidos, indicador de que había estado ahí más tiempo del recomendado.

-Estoy bien hermano no te preocupes por mí, pero es que….-el tono dubitativo de su voz me hizo estar alerta.

-Venga Mokuba, habla sin rodeos. ¿Qué te pasa?-le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza alentadoramente.

-Es que Joey….

-¿Qué pasa con el perro ahora?- Genial…hasta mí hermano, ¿qué le pasaba al mundo con ese chucho que estaban tan pendientes de el?

Mi voz sonó algo más brusca de lo que hubiera querido, pero me ponía de los nervios, ni en mí propia casa me podía librar de él. Además, no había conseguido sacarme esa mirada de terror de la cabeza en todo el día ni ese mal sabor que me dejó.

Vi con horror como los ojos de mí hermano empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Perdona Mokuba, no quise hablarte mal, ¿qué pasa con Wheeler?.-le tome de la mano mientras me disculpaba para que entendiera que era sincero

-No lo entiendes Seto-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-…es que hable con Yugi esta tarde para ver si podíamos quedar para jugar y…me contesto con voz llorosa, cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me dijo que estaba en el hospital que Joey aún seguía inconsciente y que nadie le decía nada- la voz de mí hermano se iba quebrando a momentos, apreciaba demasiado al perro y a su pandilla para mí gusto.-también me dijo que había perdido el conocimiento en clase esta mañana, ¿tú lo sabias verdad, Seto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-mí hermano ya había dejado el tono lastimero para llorar abiertamente.

Instintivamente mire el reloj. Habían pasado prácticamente diez horas desde que Wheeler había perdido el conocimiento, tiempo suficiente para que despertase si hubiera sido algo simple. Tomé nota mental de matar a Muto por preocupar a mí hermano y volví a concentrarme en él.

-Tranquilo, Moki, seguro que pronto despertará, seguramente no es nada grave…-intente tranquilizarle de la mejor manera posible, pero había algo que me molestaba. Mientras intentaba consolar a mí hermano iba recordando el estado físico en el que se encontraba el rubio.

-¿Podemos ir Seto?, por favor, quiero ir a verle….-me dijo mientras el típico hipo de querer contener las lágrimas se le escapaba….y no podía negarle nada…no cuando me miraba con esos ojitos suplicantes y anegados en lágrimas. Aunque lo que me pedía no me producía el menor placer.

-Está bien Mokuba, pero no te prometo que podamos verlo, son pasadas de las siete, así que es bastante tarde.-me acerque al gran escritorio de caoba y pulsando un botón abrí comunicación con Ronald- prepara el coche, Mokuba y yo vamos a salir.-No espere respuesta, cerré la comunicación y me dirigí de nuevo a mí hermano- Mokuba, tienes que prometerme que cuando te diga de irnos nos iremos, y que no protestarás.-No planeaba quedarme más de la cuenta ahí, sobre todo si los estúpidos amigos del perro estaban ahí.

-Como digas hermano- La voz de Mokuba había recuperado un poco de vigor y se acercó a mí sonriéndome tímidamente para darme un abrazo.- Gracias Seto, sé que necesitas descansar, pero de verdad que me preocupa Joey.

Le devolví el abrazo en silencio, adoraba a mí hermano, pero no entendía porque se había tenido que juntar con esa panda de inútiles, el único motivo por el que le permitía estar con ellos aparte de que se había encariñado de sobremanera con ellos, era porque tenía la confianza de que el faraón y el estúpido del perro lo protegerían en caso de que fuera a pasar algo.

Felizmente llegamos rápido al hospital. Y como me temía el enano seguía ahí. Apenas me dirigió la mirada, puso toda su atención en Mokuba, cosa que sinceramente agradecía, y yo simplemente me recargue en la pared de brazos cruzados, cerrando los ojos. Había pensado en estar un tiempo prudencial para que mi hermano pudiera verlo o se pusiese al día con Yugi y luego llevármelo de ahí.

-Aquí estoy señor Kaiba, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-un hombre de mediana edad con bata se encontraba delante mío mirándome con cierto temor. A su lado con una sonrisa apenada se encontraba mí hermano. ¿En qué lio me estaba metiendo ahora?

-Como ya le dije doctor, mi hermano está muy interesado en la salud de Joey Wheeler, son compañeros de clase y está algo preocupado por el.- Ya está, era oficial, iba a asesinar a Mokuba en cuanto tuviera ocasión, una venita había empezado a palpitarme en la cabeza ¿Cómo era eso de que me preocupaba el perro? Le dirigí una mirada severa y el me miraba con esa cara de niño bueno, que no había roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Y bien? Hable!. ¿Cómo se encuentra el perr…Wheeler?- imprimí cierto apremio a mí voz, para que entendiera que no estaba de humor para rodeos.

-Como ya le dije a su hermano y al joven Yugi, su estado es estable dentro de lo que cabe. Aún así ya no es horario de visitas y no pueden pasar a verle. Tiene un estado bastante avanzado de anemia y desnutrición pero con los cuidados necesarios se recuperara pronto físicamente. Pero….-Dudaba, dudaba en contestarme a mí! Eso no era bueno, además…claramente entendí el mensaje….se recuperaría físicamente… pero ¿eso que quería decir? ¿Qué le pasaba en el plano emocional o psicológico?

-¿Pero que le ha pasado? ¿Por qué se encuentra así? No es la primera vez que Joey descuida su alimentación, esto no puede ser solo una anemia ¿porque no me quiere decir lo que le pasa? Es mi mejor amigo!- la voz suplicante Muto me exasperaba, si me habían traído al doctor lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarme hablar.

-Ya le he dicho que solo podemos hablar del estado del paciente con los familiares o tutores legales.-la voz del doctor sonaba agotada y me miraba con cierto nerviosismo mientras decía esas palabras.

Con una mirada fría y penetrante acompañada del tono de voz que solía emplear cuando no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un "no" por respuesta, le exigí que dejara a mí hermano pasar a ver al perro…sabía que si no lo veía, estaría insoportable con el tema. Por supuesto accedió sin rechistar a mí pedido y en cuanto mí hermano y el enano se alejaron me dispuse a tener una "charla" con el doctor sobre el estado del rubio, yo tampoco estaba satisfecho con la vaga información recibida.

Me encontraba frente a la cama de Wheeler, había entrado para buscar a mí hermano pero este no se encontraba por ninguna parte de la habitación. Así que me fije en el perro, ciertamente parecía un despojo humano.

El moratón de su cara había adquirido una tonalidad verdosa que junto con la delgadez y blancura de su cara le daba un aspecto de lo más tétrico. El médico me había dado una epicrisis detallada en la que resumía todo por lo que había pasado el rubio. Constantes abusos y maltratos desde temprana edad, que se reflejaban en varias remodelaciones de costillas, brazos, muñecas, etc, malnutrición y anemia. Y más recientemente varios golpes en la cabeza y lo que me había dejado de piedra. Una violación. Según el médico reciente, la situaba en las últimas 15-18 horas.

Una violación!

Maldita sea, y él había entrado sonriendo como siempre a clases. Con esa energía que me agotaba y exasperaba enseguida. ¿En qué mierdas estabas pensando Wheeler? ¿Cómo dejaste que algo así te sucediera? Y peor ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre venir a clases y presentar batalla contra mí?!

Otro sentimiento desagradable que se me sumaba, culpa. Yo no sentía culpa por nada, y este perro pulgoso sin dueño se atrevía a hacerme sentir culpable por enfrentarme a él en ese estado.

No me di cuenta de cuando me había acercado a él, la expresión en su rostro pese a todo era serena. Y yo, ya no le podía mirar con los mismo ojos. Seguía despreciándole hasta lo más hondo de mí ser pero otro molesto sentimiento se había adueñado de mí. Admiración. Era imposible no hacerlo, después de saber todo lo que sabía de él y ver como cada día se enfrentaba a la vida con una sonrisa llena de determinación y desafío.

Como en un trance, acaricie con la yema de mis dedos ese verdoso hematoma, haciendo círculos erráticos encima de él, nunca había visto a Wheeler como alguien valiente. Para mí era un perro que ladraba sin ton ni son a cada momento y que estaba dotado de una gran cabezonería superada únicamente por su retraso mental.

Una mano se posó suavemente sobre la que estaba acariciando su mejilla, mientras dos desconcertados ojos color miel me miraban, paralizándome en el acto.


End file.
